


Diventando pazzo

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew poteva vederlo fuori dall'angolo del suo occhio di nuovo. Sembrerebbe pazzesco con chiunque altro, ma se fosse immaginazioni... erano successe troppo spesso per lui di sconto ancora una volta.





	Diventando pazzo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ho appena insegnato a me stesso latino nel corso degli ultimi anni e volevo provare a tradurre alcune storie un andare. Se ho commesso degli errori, la prego di dirmelo.

Mathew poteva vederlo fuori dall'angolo del suo occhio di nuovo. Sembrerebbe pazzesco con chiunque altro, ma se fosse immaginazioni... erano successe troppo spesso per lui di sconto ancora una volta.

Per mesi, avrebbe giurato sulla magia che lo teneva vivo e legato alla massa del Canada che la sua riflessione e l'ombra si muovevano stranamente... non in tempo con lui e quello che ha fatto, e non riusciva a spiegarlo solo con giochi di luce o simili.

C'era anche la questione che a volte la sua riflessione non assomigliava nemmeno a lui. Guarderebbe nel cuore della notte in una corsa di mezzanotte, e il volto che guarda indietro non sarebbe proprio suo. Sarebbe vicino, ma diverso. Più cazzuto e sdolti, piuttosto che delicato e dolce. Poi avrebbe lampeggio e l'uomo con capelli molto più lunghi e più scuri di quanto la sua scomparirebbe e sarebbe stato il suo volto scioccato guardando indietro.

Non aveva detto a nessuno delle visioni o di quello che erano. Dopotutto, cosa direbbe? Ciao ragazzi... quindi penso che sto impazzendo e a volte la mia ombra si allontana e non è collegata ai miei piedi o a me a tutti e la mia riflessione assomiglia a qualche altra persona e...

... Non sarebbe andata bene.

Forse qualcosa non andava con il suo cervello?

O, e se la magia che lo ha reso una nazione lo sostituisca? La magia potrebbe vedere nel futuro e vedere qualcosa? Ma cosa sarebbe? Lui morire e questo nuovo non proprio lui prendendo il suo posto? Beh, i fratelli Vargas assomigliava a loro nonno...

Era questo forse suggerendo che sarebbe morto presto e questo nuovo sguardo che poteva a volte vedere era chi lo avrebbe sostituito? Suo figlio o nipote o quant'altro le nazioni anziane che sapevano di più di questioni di nazione lo chiamerebbero-l'uomo allo specchio-quando lo incontrarono?

Forse era pazzo solo a pensare a questi tipi di pensieri.

"Chi sei? " il suo orso, Kumajiro, chiese e Mathew gli diede un sorriso a disagio, e decise di mettere eventuali dubbi dietro di lui... di nuovo. Non farebbe per soffermarsi su queste cose e in realtà farsi impazzire.

Non voleva essere una persona pazza, dopotutto.


End file.
